


Shoot Me Down

by Roseflame44



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Day 4, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Parent-Child Relationship, Whumptober 2019, also if I write fe awakening stuff I'll just have ships I prefer for the first gen characters, cause i think they're cute together, going off of Owains map but with a twist, so the implied Lissa/Henry is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: whumptober day 4 - human shield“Father!” Owain screamed. His hand outstretched as he saw his father's form fall, his body twisting and arm forward after his final spell tore the Risen apart. His black and purple cloak seemed to hold in position, flared out around the man's body as he fell an arrow sticking from his shoulder and chest.--Owain remembers what happened before and he's going to stop it now.





	Shoot Me Down

_ “Father!” Owain screamed. His hand outstretched as he saw his father's form fall, his body twisting and arm forward after his final spell tore the Risen apart. His black and purple cloak seemed to hold in position, flared out around the man's body as he fell an arrow sticking from his shoulder and chest. _

. 

Owain could still remember the moment his mother had shown up on the battlefield in front of him, barely any older than he was and his father fighting beside her. It had been a shock to see her weilding an axe with ease and his father sending off bolts of purple and black magic. 

When they had spoken to him as they caught a lull in the battle to speak. It was amazing to see her again, to see her smiling again. It felt even better to even join them both in taking out Risen. It seemed even this young his father still cackled the same as he did when he was older. The thrill of seeing them again and seeing them devastating the battlefield with before them. He nearly missed the creature waiting not far away.

But Owain saw it, the Risen archer near buildings, had seen the undead creature draw its string back. In what must have been half time saw the arrow fly and knowing in an instant where it would land. 

Between heartbeats he moved. His hands outstretched. Connecting with a body barely older than himself. 

He shoved his father out of the way, looking at Henry it was hard to stop thinking about what had happened before. Even as time caught up with him and he felt the arrow pierce his side, Owain still saw the red on his father's shirt and hear the thud as he fell before him. 

The arrow had hit home in his right side and the pain of it sent him to his knees. He heard Lissa’s shout and the hissed words and snap of magic that clued him into the fate of the Risen. 

The seeping warmth of weak healing magic settled in his gut. Owain looked up as warm hands settled on his face, it was achingly familiar to him even when it had been so long. His mother's green eyes looked back at him, wide and misty. 

“Owain? It’s alright just hold still okay.” Lissa’s thumb stroked his cheek and he leaned into it like a child. “The battle’s done, we’ll get you to the healers tent okay.”

“Okay mother.” Owain smiled even as pain pulsed where the arrow was lodged. The staff Lissa has must have been close to breaking if it hardly done anything for the pain of it. 

Strong hands wrapped around his arm and he was carefully lifted to his feet, soft clinking of metal told him it must have been Henry. Lissa called to someone near them. 

“Owain!” Lucina’s voice called out close by and Owain smiled at her. Hopefully their friends were also around. His cousin helped him walk the distance to the medical tent. 

He could at least count on her not questioning what he did, she knew what had happened. He wouldn’t question her actions to protect her father either, it’s what they came back to do. Stopping the horrors they experienced from happening was their mission and every one of them would likely go to the ends of the world to fulfill it - even if some wouldn’t ever outright say it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very late but I had exams and just got very... discouraged in trying to continue with whumptober. I'm gonna but it might just be a bit late. 
> 
> Also any fe stuff I write will be on the general idea of my preferred relationships even if I've gone through a lot of other relationships in my extra save. 
> 
> Please comment/Kudo's! seeing them makes me want to continue this!


End file.
